BBC Kids Sign Off Screen
AKA Also Known As BBC Kids Shut Down Screen. History BBC Kids Was Made Since 2001 Until December 31, 2018. Shut Down When You Try To Watch BBC Kids in rogers, It Has A White Background (Same like Cartoon Network Canada technical difficulties) And It Says Please note, BBC Kids is no longer available. We apologize for any inconvenience, And The Music Plays. WATCH IF YOU DARE Scare factor: high to nightmare. Category:Logos that so scary that you will go to Baldi's School and send a notebook wrong test And run to Principal and get Dentention at 3 am and Playtime Comes and play and Baldi come on office and eject out of school then Ben Drowned kills you and then you die Category:Logos that scare Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that make the geometry dash UFO crash into screen gems and screen gems bumps into rankin bass Category:Logos that make you build a wall on 20th centrey fox then war with nb/abc pb/cbs Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Viacom studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you bot at 3:00AM, and then Sonic.exe spawns and then kill him! Category:Logos that make Pink Puffle scream & cry Category:Logos that scare the Green Puffle Category:Logos that scare Mordecai and Rigby Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:Logos that make Hanazuki cry Category:Logos that make Kiazuki cry Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:It's time to stop DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IS SCARY OR A LOGO Category:After The Commerical Break Then Will Be Sign-Off Category:SIGN-OFF THINGS Category:Canada Category:Canadian Logos Category:Dude, this is a screen. not a logo! Category:Logos that make Miyumi cry Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Goodbye cruel world! Category:Logos that make me cry Category:Logos that give you a headache Category:Playtime's favorite logos Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that make Bob and Larry cry Category:Logos that make Bob and Larry yell Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos that make Rinko Kougyoku cry Category:Logos that make The Glimmies cry Category:Logos that scare DiC Category:Logos that Perry The Platypus Was Being Saved By Santa Claus Category:Logos that are so freaking scary that you get sent to airship for The Koopalings. Baby Mario takes Mega Construx too seriously and You Get Sent To Playmobil The Movie Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor knocking everyone and poop out an explosive dump that explodes killing everyone in the universe and forms a black hole with a bunch of Roblox Noob Oof and you fucking die Category:That only means one thing! The shutdown is fully complete! OH NOOOOOO Category:Logos that are so fucking scary Angry Wiggler From MP9 Comes Out Of The TV And Squishes You And You Fucking Die! Category:Logos That Make You Play We Are One By Sofia Tarasova In Earrape At The Canadian Border And Then Justin Trudeau Sends Nukes to Malta And Then Gaia Cauchi Dies And The Canadians Get To Fuck Up The Azure Window And All The Maltese PEOPLE DIES Category:Oh no a bee. Is... it... going... to.... Bee: BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ me: oh no AHHHHHHHHHHHHH Category:Logos so scary that you fall off you chair and throw a illumination bomb at the saturn, then saturn falls down to terrain like a meteorite and you get sent to Wiggler Bounce.. AND ANGRY WIGGLER SQUISHES YOU AND YOU DIE! Category:Shut down bumpers Category:Logos that scare Lucy Category:It's for toddlers! Category:Childish Logos